Virus through DNA
by Mewknight
Summary: Both Dark and Daisuke are sick! Krad notices his feelings for Dark, and Satoshi notices too! Has a short lemon. DarkXKrad and SatoXDai
1. Chapter 1

Virus through DNA

"Mmmh." Krad mumbled as he woke up from a tickling sensation on his abdomen. He slowly moved his hand on that area and touched a wrist. He dug into his pants and touched a back of a hand, then small mounds of knuckles, fingers, then tips of the fingers close to touching his member. He scrunched his face in question, and then his eyes snapped open as memories of last night flashed through him.

_Flash-back_

_"Krad, I know you want me. Come on, I'll make it fun." Dark taunted as his hands snaked inside the blonde's shirt and his tongue lining the blonde's collarbone. Krad froze and didn't protest. Dark's smirk grew then he moved so his violet eyes matched golden. The violet haired gave the blonde a fruity kiss, Krad moaned in response. Hearing this, Dark deepened his kiss, hands moving down Krad's sides then down on the blonde's pants. Dark slowly unzipped Krad's pants then tore at the pants to remove them._

_"Dark...stop. You're going to make my pants rip!" Krad's voice hoarsed as the blonde tried to keep his voice down. Krad pushed Dark away and zipped his pants back up, lying back on the bed with his back turned at Dark._

_"I'm not done yet." Dark said in Krad's ear, touching Krad's thigh and slowly went up the blonde's leg. The blonde shooed Dark's hand and pulled the covers up to his chin._

_"Just go to sleep Dark. I'm exhausted." The violet haired seemed to ignore the blonde since Krad could feel him licking his earlobe._

_"Just go to sleep Dark." Krad repeated again, a bit louder, as he snuggled more under the covers. Dark pouted and lay back on his side of the bed. The violet haired sighed and closed his eyes. Seconds later, violet eyes shot open and a grin spread on Dark's face. Dark waited to hear the blonde's breathing pattern deepen till he made an advantage to sleep with the blonde. The violet haired knew Krad was a heavy sleeper but took steps to make it entertaining._

_End of flashback_

Krad pulled Dark's hand out of his pants and ran to the bathroom.

"He took advantage of me while I was asleep! I knew I should have left!" The blonde yelled in his head as he washed his face. Krad dried his face with a towel, leaned on the sink, and sighed.

"But I was so tired..." Krad grumbled, rubbed his forehead, and walked out of the bathroom. The blonde found that Dark didn't move out of bed and was groaning.

"I feel so tired...I feel like my energy was drained out of me..."

"Well if you didn't stay up all night, you wouldn't be so tired." Krad reasoned while he straightened the bed. Dark laughed weakly and gave the blonde a faint smile.

"But it was a delicious night Krad and you didn't know it because you were asleep."

"Oh, I kind of got an idea since I found...you hand in my pants!" Dark laughed again then panted heavily. Krad gave the violet haired a questioning look.

"Why are you breathing so hard?"

"(Pant, pant) I…guess…" Dark's voice trailed off as he went into a deep slumber. Krad hesitantly checked Dark's temperature with the back of his hand and found that the violet haired was sweating and has a stinging high fever. He rushed back into the bathroom, grabbed a temperature stick and wet some towels. He forced Dark's mouth open and stuck the temperature stick under the patient's tongue. He waited until the red liquid read a steady number then placed the wet towels on his neck and forehead. The red liquid read 110 degrees. Krad checked the wet towels and found that the towels were already warm. The blonde rushed down to the kitchen and grabbed a pot. He filled the pot with water and ran back up to his room. He rewetted the towels and placed them back on Dark's warm body. Krad stared at the violet haired for three minutes then went to his wardrobe and dressed into clean clothes. Then the room's door slammed open, revealing a tired bluenette.

"Dark!! Niwa's…Dark?"

"He's sick. Which means that other rat is probably sick as well." Satoshi breathes out in relief and touches the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of Dark. I think Niwa will be happy for you saving his and Dark's life." Satoshi smiled to himself and left the room, closing the door softly. Krad hit the wardrobe's door in frustration with his fist.

"H-have I become soft like my Satoshi?! I can't let my guard down on my other half!!" The blonde rushed to Dark's side of the bed and ringed Dark's neck with his two hands.

"Dark! Heed my words! This time, I will-" Krad tried to tighten his grip on the violet haired's neck, but couldn't. The blonde slowly let go of Dark's neck, rewetted the towels, and left the room. Krad left through the back door so nobody would know of his disappearance.

-----

-15 minutes later-

"Krad? Are you there?" Satoshi asked the door while carrying Daisuke, bridal-style. No answer came from the other side. The bluenette, with some difficulty, opened the door and found that Krad wasn't in the room and Dark was still lying in bed.

"Mmmn…oh Krad-mommy, you're so lovely…" Dark mumbled as he stirred in his sleep. Satoshi gave the sleeping Dark a questioning look then shook it off. He laid his love besides Dark and checked the violet haired's temperature. Dark's fever went down to 90 degrees.

"…Hiwatari?" Daisuke said as he woke up.

"Don't get up. You collapsed…and now you're in Krad's room with Dark." Satoshi explained as he was busy rewetting Dark's towels. Daisuke watched his love then at Dark.

"What's wrong with Dark?"

"…You two both have the same cold, but I think Dark has it worst…Krad just left him…probably after I left this room…"

"…How do you know we have the same cold? I mean-"

"I can tell you two have the same virus. You two look the same." Satoshi took out a medicine bottle and a spoon from his pocket and poured some liquid into the dip. He gave the spoon to Daisuke, the red head drank it, then poured some for Dark.

"Dark, drink this." The bluenette whispered in the violet haired's ear as he slipped the liquid down Dark's throat.

"...Niwa, I want you to stay with Dark. I'm going out." Daisuke nodded and the bluenette kissed his love on the cheek.

"I'll be back."

-----

Krad was leaning on a wall in an alley. He was silently crying.

"Why couldn't I (sniff) choke that mouse?!"

"...Because...you love him." Krad looked up and found Satoshi standing in the entrance way.

"...What do you know...? He's just-"

"A person whom I love and is part of our family." The bluenette interupted as he walking to where Krad stood. Krad looked away from the bluenette. Satoshi touched the blonde's shoulder and rubbed it lovingly.

"...He's with Niwa right now...oh, that reminds me. Did Dark ever call you...Krad-mommy?" Krad looks at the bluenette in disgust.

"Really?"

"Yes he did! How dare he'd call me 'Krad-mommy'! I mean in the first place, I'm not a woman!" Satoshi laughs and Krad grunts annoyingly.

"It's not funny you know..."

"Ahem, all I'm asking is, do you know why he calls you that?" The blonde didn't want to know the reason why, but his brain did.

"(Sigh) Why then?" Satoshi smirks and walks away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You didn't answer my question!" The bluenette smiles and turns around to face the blonde.

"You care like a mother. But it's alright, we do need a mother in our family, since we have a dad." Krad blushed when he heard the word "dad". He knew who the dad was. It was Dark.

"Well, I guess we better get going. I promised Niwa we would be back soon." Krad made an awkward smile then laughed.

"Yes, we should. It's not good to stay out too long." The blonde caught up to Satoshi and ruffled the bluenette's hair. Satoshi smiled and the two walked home together.


	2. Afterword

Afterword

_In Satoshi's POV_

_I smiled. Krad has gotten to like Dark, even love him. This family has become whole and I am glad. I love my new family. I love Daisuke, Dark, Krad, and even myself. I am blessed._

_In Daisuke's POV_

_So, Krad loves Dark huh? That's good! That's very good Krad! But now I think their fights are only going to be about family matters...like mother and father! In a strange kind of way...ehe..._

_In Dark's POV_

_Nice. Krad gave his feeling for me in return! Now it won't be so hard when I make him stay up all night! Hehe..._

_In Krad's POV_

_So, it was out of love that I took care of him then ran off? It's weird that I feel guilty for doing that to a theif I despised for so long. But in it all, I've figured out that urge when I came close to my other half. That urge was my heart telling me "He's close! He's close!" I smile, my true smile, infront of my love, Dark Mousy._


End file.
